


Scamp

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Pup Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam enjoys some pup time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scamp

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Scamp  
> Pairing: Mac/Adam  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Adam enjoys some pup time.  
> Kink: Petplay  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt CSI:NY, Mac/Adam, puppy play  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Scamp is a playful pup and Mac can’t help smiling as he investigates their apartment. He pads around happily looking for his toys. Mac takes the ball and rolls it across the room. Scamp looks at him for a second and then rushes to retrieve the ball. He brings it back to Mac and drops it at his feet proudly. Mac pets him, “good boy.” Mac throws the ball further this time and Scamp tries to get it but it’s behind the leg of the table, he climbs under the table to get the ball and knocks over a chair on his way back out.

Mac hears the chair land and jumps up, luckily Scamp is fine and drops the ball at Mac’s feet. The apartment isn’t huge and Scamp doesn’t have a lot of room to play. Maybe next time they can move some of the furniture in the living room to create space. Mac makes himself a sandwich and Scamp sits beside him, almost tripping Mac when he turns to go to the refrigerator. “Careful boy.” Scamp tilts his head but only manages to look mischievous and in no way apologetic. Mac takes some sliced meat out and his pup sniffs the packet and licks Mac's hand. Maybe he's hungry. Mac gives him one of his treats and puts a fresh bowl of water on the floor. Scamp drinks a little water after he's eaten and then goes over to the table where Mac has put his packet of treats. He looks back and forth between Mac and the table while using his adorable puppy eyes expression. "Only one more," says Mac as though he'll be understood.

Scamp gets bored waiting for Mac to finish eating and goes exploring again. He sniffs cautiously at a plant on the coffee table pulling away when the sharp leaves scrape his nose. He settles himself on the soft sheepskin rug, turning a few times before he gets comfortable. Once he's settled he eyes the plant on the table warily. He closes his eyes and then opens them to check he's still safe. He closes his eyes again and is soon asleep.

When Mac finishes his lunch he goes through to the living room and smiles when he sees Scamp asleep. It hadn't taken much to tire him out but Scamp did seem to love that rug. He switches the television on at low volume. Although he liked making the most of his weekends Mac enjoyed spending quiet time at home too and Scamp was not an outside pup. It had been quite a nice day apart from the scare with the chair. He'd done some puppy-proofing of the apartment but Scamp seemed to find creative ways around that. There's a documentary about the pharaohs which interests him for a bit. When it's over he crosses the room and sits beside Scamp. Mac pets his head gently and he opens his eyes.

"Hi, Mac."

"Hey, Adam, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, if I slept all day I'd be awake all night."

Adam takes off Scamp's pads and gives them to Mac. He exchanges his pup collar for the beautiful one Mac presented him with four months ago. Adam goes to get dressed coming back in a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. He sits back beside Mac catching sight of the Aloe Vera plant on the table. He feels his nose, "the plant hurt me earlier."

Mac kisses his nose, "all better. We could move to the couch you know."

Adam stands and takes Mac's hand. He pulls him towards the couch and lets Mac fall on top of him. They kiss for a few moments and then find a comfortable position to lie in. It's not particularly cold but Adam shivers and Mac wraps his arms around him tightly. They stay there for ages talking and kissing. Mac’s hands slide under Adam’s t-shirt and Adam presses himself against his lover. Yesterday they’d talked about possibly going to the movies but neither one feels like going out.

Adam makes dinner for them and they decide on a DVD so they can stay in. They’ve both seen Road Trip before but it still makes them laugh. Now that they are a committed couple Mac gets to hear Adam’s laugh more often, things had been so tense to begin with but they’re wonderful now. Adam pauses the DVD for a bathroom break. On his way back he grabs a blanket from the closet. Mac smiles when he sees the blanket. Adam curls into Mac’s side and puts the blanket across the two of them. Mac kisses the top of Adam’s head and rests his hand on Adam’s neck, his thumb unconsciously rubbing the collar.

“We’ll have to make some more room for Scamp next time.”

Adam nods in agreement, it was easy to spot the hazards now but in pupspace he sometimes forgot which things could hurt him. Things looked different from floor level. He’d enjoyed today though and is feeling better after his time as Scamp. He's so lucky to have Mac.


End file.
